Tillage devices are often utilized to cultivate ground material (e.g., soil) in preparation for the planting of crops. Examples of tillage devices range from plows that are dragged through soil to cultivators and harrows that utilize discs, chains, blades, tines, and/or spikes to penetrate and till soil.
Certain tillage devices are power driven to provide powered tillage and forward propulsion. One such tillage device is the walk-behind rotary tiller, which uses rotating tines to till the soil. Also known as rototillers, these devices—categorized as front-, rear- and mid-tine tillers—are often difficult to control due to lurching, jumping and hopping through soil. Rotary tillers can also expose operators to excessive vibration and are often very heavy and difficult to maneuver. These issues can affect the efficiency with which soil can be tilled and expose the operator to various risks for injury and disability. These risks can be especially acute for women, who have significantly less upper-body strength than men and are more vulnerable to adverse effects from exposure to full-body vibration. In part for these reasons, farming is the number-one occupation associated with musculoskeletal disabilities among women in the U.S. Among women farmers who responded to an online survey posted by the applicant, a redesigned walk-behind tiller was the top priority for redesign among all agricultural tools and equipment. In addition to these risks posed to the operators of rototillers, ample evidence exists that current rototiller technology often over-processes or pulverizes the soil, damaging soil structure and harming microscopic organisms essential for soil health. This can cause soil compaction, contribute to erosion, and/or harm soil fertility.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need for systems and methods for tilling ground material that overcome deficiencies of the prior art.